


Coming Out With a BANG

by InBetweens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/pseuds/InBetweens
Summary: Lena Luther is infected by an alien toxin that causes her to become jealous of Kara's relationship with Cat Grant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of my personal writing challenge Thursdays Are For Fanfics. First SuperCorp I've written but probably won't be the last.

 

“Lena…please.” The pleading tone of Kara’s voice normally would strike a cord in Lena Luther’s chest. Now it only served to make her angrier.   
  
“No, move out of the way, Kara!” She demanded, refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall. They burned her pupils as the air blew gently across the over gathered liquid. Her eyelids fluttered to make the sting go away, but she never moved. Her hand was stiff and her posture like stone. This was only going to end in bloodshed, and Lena was determined to make sure it wasn’t hers or Kara’s.

“There’s no reason to do this, Lena. Really. This is just…silly.” Kara’s laugh was forced and her eyes weren’t care free and shinning with mirth but filled with concern and focused on the situation at hand.   
  
“This is ridiculous. I am not just going to stand around here while you two have a lovers spat in my office. Ms. Luther, do see yourself out.” Cat rolled her eyes and made to step out from behind Kara’s back, the sheer volume of the svelte young woman enough to keep her blocked from seeing whatever frightening disaster had come of the other multi-millionaire.

_***BANG*** _

Cat jumped and Kara gasped as she stuck her arm out and back, her feet twisting so she could strong arm Cat from moving into the line of fire. Cat’s hands grabbed onto Kara’s arm and she looked just around the taller woman’s shoulder at the brunette standing across from them.

“I  _said_ , don’t. Move.”

“Lena…this is going too far.”

“Too far? Too far! She’s been actively sabotaging our relationship and you’re standing there defending her.”   
  
“She hasn’t been sabotaging anything, Lena, please. She’s my mentor. We’re friends. There’s nothing going on between the two of us. I’ve told you that.”

“Yet here we are.” Lena waved the small pistol around in a circle to indicate the fact that they were in Cat Grant’s office well past 5pm on a Friday evening, a Friday evening where Kara should have been with her at Providence, Kara’s favorite seafood place for their 6 month anniversary.

“Lena, please, put the gun down. You’re really starting to scare me."

“I’m starting to scare myself.” Lena whispered, her bottom lip trembling for a moment before she composed herself. “But no matter. Maybe a little fear is just what is needed to keep the great Cat Grant OUT of other people’s businesses!”

“Miss Luther, any anger you have towards me can be resolved without resorting to violence. You’re a well-educated woman, just use words to do the eviscerating. No need to start  _actually_ eviscerating people. Or shooting them, whatever you prefer.” Cat flamboyantly circled her wrist to try and appear nonplussed by the situation, though her heart raced frighteningly fast against her chest.

“I think I’d prefer this method.  _Cat…_ ” Lena spat the woman’s name like an insult. “Now, admit it. Because Kara may not be able to see it. But I can. I can see the way you look at her. The way you long for her. Admit that you’ve been trying to sabotage our relationship from the start! ADMIT IT!”

Cat swallowed thickly, her fingers laced in Kara’s shirt tightening for a moment as she steeled herself for this. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lena grabbed at her hair with one hand, her nails digging into her scalp as she groaned as if in excruciating pain; the other hand remained raised with the gun still pointed towards Kara and Cat. It was as Lena squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again that Kara noticed the red glow. It was there for only a moment, but it was there, she was sure of it. She hissed, realizing that this was far more dangerous then she first expected. Not that she expected her current girlfriend to come storming into her boss’ office and start accusing the two of them of sleeping together behind Lena’s back.

“Kara…?” Cat whispered her name, her own eyes widening at the red hue that had filled Lena’s for a moment.

“Lena, I promise you. Nothing is going on between Cat and I. Nothing!”

Lena flinched her eyebrows drawing inward in pain. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t lie about this Le—”

“Damn it, Kara! I saw you two with my own eyes.” Lena accused, venom laced in her words and her glare became more prominent as she lifted her left hand to help steady her right one.

“Lena, whatever you think you saw…it wasn’t what you thought.” Cat attempted to help Kara calm the enraged woman. As much as she would have liked to be privy to the memory Lena was shouting about, Cat had the misfortune of not having lived through it. Though she could admit that perhaps she might have been a little bit interested in experiencing what it would be like to be with Kara in any romantic fashion.

Any reality where Kara could have been on her arm at functions, or smiling and laughing at private jokes while the whole room around them pretended not to be watching, had passed. Kara had made her choice. Lena Luther was the woman of Kara Danver’s dreams and as much as Cat would like to take credit for sabotaging their relationship, she had been very careful to stay very _very_ far away from it.  Not far away that she wasn’t present at several functions the two women attended together, or far away from it to not watch what entertainment weekly has to say about them. But, still, she had kept any and all conversations between her and Kara strictly professional—except when it came to Carter, or Alex, or Eliza, or how Kara was in her new role.

“DO NOT PLAY ME FOR THE FOOL! I SAW YOU TOGETHER!”

“Lena, please. Something’s happened. You’re…”

_***BANG*** _

Kara stopped breathing for a moment as she watched the gun go off, the mechanisms of the weapon clicking as the bullet was propelled forward, Lena’s aim true. Kara only had a second to respond. She swiped her arms around, her forearms pushing into Cat’s upper shoulder and stomach. The force in which she pushed Cat to the side ended up tossing her almost twenty feet to the left as she merely dodged the flying bullet, her eyes tracking it the entire time. With little choice left Kara took one step forward, then another, and another, and before Lena could squeeze the trigger again, Kara was in front of her girlfriend and had a hold of the gun.

Cat’s momentum came to a halt as she flew shoulder first into her desk at the same moment Kara grabbed the gun and dismantled it—the human way—to keep Lena from trying to shoot them again.

“--being affected by something. This isn’t you. You’re not under your own control. I’m sorry.” Kara tapped her index finger against Lena’s forehead and caught the woman as she crumpled directly into Kara’s waiting arms. “I’ve got you.” Kara promised, her voice soft as she carried her unconscious girlfriend bridal style as if it were nothing.

“Well…I wondered when you were going to out yourself.” Cat grumbled from her position on the floor as she cringed and leaned heavily up against her desk. She stared at Kara with a knowing look.

Kara offered a nervous smile and shrugged her shoulders, she wasn’t even trying to deny it. “Desperate times…”

“Yes, yes. Well…” Cat helped herself off the floor and dusted herself off. “…do make sure the next time she comes ringing for a social call, she’s not armed.”

“I will. I promise, this wasn’t, she wasn’t.”

“I know, Kara. Just make sure she’s alright. Text me when you’ve arrived safely, hmm.”

“I will, and Miss Grant?” Kara stopped herself from just flying off of Cat’s balcony, turning to look at her mentor. “Thank you.”

“I can hardly blame Miss Luther for her insanity when it was artificially caused, now can I?”

“No,” Kara shook her head, “I mean thank you for letting us be happy.”

Cat felt her fake smile falter. “Of course.”

“I know how hard it’s been and I just. Thank you. For everything.” Kara didn’t want to embarrass Cat anymore so she went to the balcony and took off. She’d call Alex on the way and have a team waiting. For now she needed to focus on Lena and not the fact that Cat Grant stood on her balcony watching her disappear into the night, because she had made her choice, and she was happy. Even if a part of her felt guilty for it.

 


End file.
